


The Bookworm Duo

by sunshineduckies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bibliophile Fun, Dad Cas, F/F, Happy Uncle Sam, Momma Mills, cute fluff, summer boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineduckies/pseuds/sunshineduckies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the summer vacation, Jody can't stand to see Alex and Claire sit around the house anymore. Since the chores are done with, she decides to exile the girls to the public library as she goes to work. She never thought the library would spark something between the two that would change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bookworm Duo

All the days seemed to blur into one as summer vacation started for Alex and Claire. Both were lying sprawled out on the couch, watching some garbage on the television when Jody Mills came down the stairs, buttoning up her uniform. She sighed at the sight, and tried to think up some chores for them to do. She went to the fridge and looked at the list of duties. Every one of them was checked off. She scoffed since this was a very rare instance. An idea popped into her head as she walked into the living room and turned off the t.v. None of the girls complained and looked up at her with glazed eyes.

"Change your clothes, we're going out today." Alex and Claire quickly made their way up the stairs, changed their pants, grabbed some flats, and got out the front door. They buckled up in the van, and Jody drove them all into town. They stopped in front of the library and Jody told the girls to spend some time here, gave them some lunch money, and she drove off to the police station.

As they walked around the library, Alex gasped and pointed to the fiction section. The librarian at the front desk was a balding, middle-aged man with signs of laugh lines around his mouth and eyes. He raised his eyebrow at the young readers who came in. He put down the books he was scanning and asked,

"Good afternoon. Would you like some help?"

"No thanks, I think we got it." Claire managed to say before Alex ran off toward the bookshelves. Claire calmly met up with her again. She assumed a relaxed pose as she leaned against the bookcase. "Got a particular book in mind, hon?"

"Not really, but I thought, why don't we both buy a book we are interested in, and read them to each other?"

"What? Oh, come on-."

"Hey, don't knock it unless you've spent countless afternoons sitting with your family, reading and laughing because of one book." Alex's eyes adopted a faraway look as she grazed the book-spines with her fingers. Claire knew her past only after they had been living together for a while and Claire had opened up first. She cleared her throat.

"Alright, I'll take those shelves, and you take these."

About an hour passed by with the sounds of worn book covers being pulled off the shelves and back on, and the crackle of old yellowed pages being flipped by excited fingers. Alex found her book, which was semi-thick, but not Tolstoy-thick. She came over to Claire to show her potential purchase and she found her standing still, entirely engrossed in an old science-fiction paperback.

"Claire. Claire!"

"What? Oh, you found something?" Claire's eyes blinked a few times to focus on reality.

"It looks like you found something too, silly. Let's go check these out!"

They both presented their finds to the librarian amidst many giggles and wide grins. He offered them library cards with pleasure as he looked forward to have them back again. 

The girls wanted to head to a park as soon as they left the library, but they decided to buy some sandwiches before heading out. They found a bench in the shade which looked onto a large green field which had a few dogs, Frisbees, and kids playing catch with their parents. Alex and Claire raised their hands and did one round of rock-paper-scissors. Claire won and science fiction was the victor. Sitting close so Alex could see the page, Claire read the first chapter. In this fashion of taking turns reading a chapter, two hours passed by. The girls hardly even noticed. They were stuck in another world, kept alive by each other's unique word inflections and inventive character voices. They would break every few sentences to reflect on the story, and offer personal opinions with laughter.

Alex's phone rang, and it was Jody asking where they were so she could pick them up. On the ride home, Jody was able to listen to the girls laugh and gasp at predictions of the book's end. Many months passed on in this manner. It didn't matter that school had started, they finished their work at school so they could read more to each other in any room in the house. Even Jody listened to their narrations. The girls either walked or rode into town to the library, where the librarian was a good friend, exchanged their books for new ones and came back home to either their bedroom, the living room, or on great days, the back porch.

Once, the girls had decided to build a cozy book nook out of pillows and cozy quilts in their bedroom. Jody walked by the room and saw the two girls, cuddled up and voices being exchanged softly. Jody sat down in the living room and began writing an email to Sam Winchester.

"Things are going very well over here with Claire and Alex. Both girls are going great in school, dinners are happy and loud, and both of them have a new tradition of reading to each other." She linked to the email a few picture of the girls leaning on each other, surrounded by blankets, or sitting outside.

On the other end, Sam was researching in the library along with Cas while Dean was in the kitchen cooking up some grub. His laptop makes a bubble sound as the email comes in and shows up in his open tab. He read it and clicked on the pictures. He grins and softly laughs.

"Hey, Cas. Jody sent me some pics of Claire, wanna see?" Cas looked up with excitement in his face which Sam took as a yes. Cas saw the pictures and felt glad his or Jimmy's little girl was happy and healthy as well as safe.


End file.
